A honeycomb filter for use as a diesel particulate filter (DPF) or the like has been widely known. The honeycomb filter is configured such that one end of each of some of a large number of through-holes in a honeycomb structure is plugged with a plugging material, while the other end of each of the remaining through-holes is plugged with the plugging material. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for manufacturing such a honeycomb filter. According to the method described in Patent Literature 1, a piston 8 is used to press a plugging material into through-holes at one end surface of a honeycomb structure 1 arranged in a cylinder 7, via a plugging mask with through-holes corresponding to positions which are to be plugged. Thus, the plugging material is fed to the ends of desired through-holes in the honeycomb structure.